rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind
| season = 1 | episode = 10 |overall = 10 | image = Amfhioopko7i680t2kzx.jpg | prev = Something Ricked This Way Comes | next = Ricksy Business | airdate = April 7, 2014 |writer = Ryan Ridley|director = Stephen Sandoval|season number = 1|epcount = 10|network = Adult Swim}} is the tenth episode of Season 1 of Rick and Morty. It is the tenth overall episode. Synopsis A year has passed since Rick reunited with Beth and the family, and in the midst of a breakfast celebration, a group of armed and uniformed Ricks emerge from an interdimensional portal. Accusing him of "crimes against alternate Ricks", he and Morty are then handcuffed and taken through the portal to the Council of Ricks. Near the end of the episode, it was revealed that Evil Rick was being remotely controlled by the Evil Morty, who was the mastermind responsible for killing the alternate Ricks and kidnapping alternate Mortys. Plot When 27 Ricks in alternate dimensions end up murdered and their respective Mortys are kidnapped, the Trans-Dimensional Council of Ricks orders the arrest of Rick C-137 (the show's original Rick) and accuses him of the crimes due to his refusal to participate in their affairs. Angry that he was framed, Rick escapes the Council with Morty to go after the real culprit who set him up and finds that another Rick is supposedly responsible for murdering their counterparts while stealing their Morties to conceal his presence. Meanwhile, as Morty begins to believe that he's nothing but a tool to protect Rick, Jerry begins to bond with Rick J19ζ7, the kindest Rick in all of the realities. After Morty leads a rebellion of alternate Morties against the "evil" Rick, three Ricks from the Council of Ricks discover that the "evil" Rick was being mind-controlled. It is revealed to the audience that he was being controlled by his Morty. Characters *Rick *Morty *Jerry *Beth *Summer *Evil Rick *Evil Morty *Doofus Rick Locations *Smith Residence *Citadel of Ricks *Phone Universe *Pizza Universe *Furniture Universe Transcript View a full transcript of this episode here. Trivia *Summer only has a single line for the entire episode. She is heard saying "Dad!" when Jerry got frozen by the a Council of Ricks member. *This is the highest rated episode of Season 1. *Rick from dimension C-137 is the only Rick who hasn't joined the Council of Ricks aside from Evil Rick. Cultural References *The Council of Ricks is a parody of the Council of Reeds. *The song that plays during the end credits is "For The Damaged Coda" by Blonde Redhead. ** The song after the credits is called "Jerry's Rick". *The pamphlet about the one true Morty is a parody of a Chick tract. *The dome covered witn perpetually-tortured instances of Morty is possibly a reference to the Tree of Pain from the Dan Simmons novel Hyperion. *When Rick calls Rick after defeating evil Rick, he says "What do me and O.J. not have in common? I found the real killer bitch!" This is a reference to the trial of O.J. Simpson where he was accused of murdering his family, and eventually announced not guilty even though it was widely believed that he obviously did it, leading to a very large outrage among the community. *Rick was sentenced to The Machine of Unspeakable Doom, whose mind-altering effects and name bear uncanny resemblance to the weapon from Isaac Azimov's short story "The Weapon Too Dreadful to Use". *The name is a reference to the movie "Close Encounters of the Third Kind" Episode Connections *A pen, a notebook, and a coffee cup with a question mark on it can be briefly seen emerging from one of Rick's portals. This is an allusion to the Gravity Falls episode "Society of the Blind Eye", where Grunkle Stan loses these items to his interdimensional portal. Society of the Blind Eye aired October 27th, 2014, significantly after this episode aired. Notably, Justin Roiland is good friends with Gravity Falls creator Alex Hirsch, and also provides the voice of an eccentric time traveler in that show. *When Rick and Morty enter the dimension of the Council of Ricks, Cronenberg Rick and Morty from the end of Rick Potion #9 can be seen in the background. *After the credits, when Rick's bedroom is shown for the first time, there are pictures of a Meeseeks, Abradolf Lincler, Dr. Xenon Bloom, and Rick's flying machine and death ray on the wall. Errors *When Evil Rick showed Rick the list of all the Ricks from all the dimensions, he was heard saying "You see this M...Rick?" Apparently, he was about so say "Morty" because Justin Roiland is so used to saying Morty's name in Rick's dialogue blocks that he almost did it again there but stopped himself. It is possible, however, that this was an ad-libbed dialogue block and they left the mistake in just for fun. Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Rick Episodes Category:Morty Episodes Category:Jerry Episodes